Oceana
by Jewel51204
Summary: Lucy along with Erza, Levy, and Juvia are going to a resort called Oceana. But what Lucy didn't know is that Erza invited the delinquents from Fairy Tail High a school where people go to make their magic stronger and study. And those delinquents are Gray, Gajeel, Jellal, and worst of all Natsu! while in Oceana for four months Lucy has trouble keeping her true magic a secret. NALU!
1. What is this?

Chapter 1

Hi! I'm Lucy Heartfilia and I am a Celestial star! I am the only one who wields this magic and no one knows that I am the last of the last. Here at Fairy Tail High is where students who are mages come and train to become their best!

At Fairy Tail High I use my other magic that is still pretty rare and it's Celestial spirit magic. I know how to use star dress, Uranio metro, and all sorts of different spells.

Here at this school I am also considered popular for my beauty, and power. I also have three best friends who are Erza, Levy, and Juvia. I also have really good friends like Mira, Lisanna, and Cana!

There's also the guys! They are all considered popular but also delinquents. There's Gray, Gajeel, Jellal, and last there's Natsu the worst of them all. He is a dragon slayer but he was taught by Acnologia. If you piss him off your done for sure. But that doesn't keep the girls from fan girling all over him.

Lucy's POV:

"~Huff~ I made it!

"Where have you been?" I turned around to see the voice belonged to…

Erza

'Shit I'm so screwed'

"I got caught up with another love quarrel" I said showing her this cheesy poetry.

She took it out of my hand reading it aloud to Juvia and Levy

"Your hair shimmers under the horizon sun,

your beauty cannot be compared to one

and know that my love for you is strong

Lucy Heartfilia I love you"

"Wow that's probably is the most cheesiest poetry I have ever heard" Levy said snickering.

"At least I get love notes! Anyway why did you want us to meet so early Erza?"

"Because school is ending, I have decided that for four months, we will be going to Oceana city and have a nice vacation!" Erza exclaimed with excitement

"Oh I heard that their hotels are just lovely" Juvia said in a dreamy manner

"And don't forget that their ocean is the most beautiful thing too" Levy pointed out

"So you guys are going to Oceana huh?"

We all turned around to find the person who belonged to that voice.

'You have got to be kidding me' I thought.

Now Standing right in front of us were the delinquents of Fairy Tail High

one even dares to talk back to them not even Erza. But for me I don't find them scary.

"Yeah what's it to you" I said in a snappy tone

Gray's POV:

"So you guys are going to Oceana huh?" I said with amusement

I looked around the room

of course no one had the guts to say anything to us

"Yeah what's it to you" someone said in a snappy manner

I should have figured

Lucy Heartfilia

Pretty much one of the hottest girls in the school probably the hottest one.

She had a whole lot of guts to say that.

"Did you just snap at us?" I said in a deadly tone

I could see why Natsu found her amusing

"And what if I did" She said with an icy glare

She's so screwed

here comes Natsu

Natsu's POV:

"And what if I did" She said sending daggers towards him

"Hm for a pretty girl like you, you have a lot of guts talking back to us" I said with amusement in my eyes

"Who cares if I have guts or not" She said annoyed

Lucy's POV:

"Who cares if I have guts or not" He's so annoying!

"Now if you would please excuse us we must be off to pack"

I said signaling our leave

"Well we will see you there! I'll be picking you guys up at 8 A.M. tomorrow" Natsu said looking for a reaction

"And who said you guys are going" I asked

"Oh just that the girls made a request that we must be there" Jellal said bored

I turned to the girls

"Anything you need to tell me" My anger rising up the roof

Next day at 7 A.M

I just got out of the shower making sure I wouldn't wake up Erza, Levy, and Juvia because they were still sleeping, and made my way to the closet.

I already packed and had everything ready but my outfit for today.

I looked through my closet and decided on a baby blue spaghetti tank top, denim shorts, and high knee length black boots. I then went to go brush my hair and put it into a side pony tail tide up with a baby blue ribbon.

My hair had gotten pretty long and it's just below my waist now.

I then went to the kitchen to see Erza, Levy, and Juvia up and ready.

I looked at the time and saw that it was 7:55 A.M. and realized that they were going to be here any moment now.

~Ding~

Yep I called it

"Alright girls let's go" Erza said demandingly

I opened the door to be seeing Natsu and the rest of the group

and then left house and got into a nice jeep.

And out of all the luck I was sitting next to Natsu out of all people.

Aaaaaand the worst thing is that we are going to be in the car for 5 hours

"Looks like I'm sitting next to you Heartfilia" Natsu said with an annoyingly amused look

I just sat there and soon fell asleep unaware that I fell asleep on Natsu's shoulder

Natsu's POV:

There's no doubt about it she's the last Celestial Star and her friends don't even realize that.

Acnologia told me lots about Celestial Stars and how they are so powerful that it could damage their own surroundings if they are not careful.

"So why did you invite us on this lovely trip" I asked

"Because there was a discount if we had at least 8 people" Erza said a little embarrassed

5 hours later

Levy's POV:

I totally need a picture of this

~Snap~

"Levy what ar-"

"SHHHHH!" I said putting my hand on Juvia's Mouth

"Look" I said with a little snicker

Everyone including the boys got their phones out and took a snap.

In the back of the jeep Lucy had her head rested on Natsu's shoulder and Natsu had his arms wrapped

around Lucy's waist and he had his nose in Lucy's hair.

"Hey guys what ar-"

I then went to put my hand over Erza's mouth

"Be quiet and look" I said still snickering softly

Erza looked and then grabbed her phone out

~Snap~

"Did Erza get the key to the beach house?" Juvia asked quietly

"Yes. Now who's going to wake them up?" Erza asked

"No need I am already up" Natsu said glaring

"I could probably here your yapping from a mile away" He said annoyed

"Awwww did someone miss sleeping with Lucy" Gray said taunting him

"Yeah you could say that" he said completely unfazed

Natsu's POV:

"Yeah you could say that" I said honestly

Everyone stared at me in shock

"Stop staring it's starting to piss me off" I said with a glare

"Hey Lucy we're here wake up" I said shaking her

"5 more minutes" she said snuggling into my arm

"Wait since when can my pillow talk?" She asked confused eyes still shut

"Open your eyes to find out" I said snickering

Lucy's POV:

"What… The… FUCK!" I said jumping out of the car and getting a good 10 feet away from Natsu

"Why the hell didn't anyone wake me up!" I said embarrassed

"Don't worry Lu! I have plenty of photos to show how you guys look" Levy said evily

…

"Wait what!" Natsu and I shouted processing what we just heard

"Here take a look" Erza said showing the photo

I had my head rested on his shoulder and Natsu had his hands wrapped around my waist and his nose in my hair.

Man was this very embarrassing

"Let's just go to the beach house" I said grumbling with rage

 **AND FINISHED**

 **If any of you are wondering about what this Celestial Star magic is, you will find out in the next few chapters.**

 **Please leave a review!**


	2. The game

Erza's POV:

"Alright here's how everything is going to work for the rooms." I said while everyone was following behind me.

"There are a total of four rooms, and don't worry about the space, the rooms are big enough to fit over five grown men." I informed when their faces looked worried.

"So how are we going to arrange eight people into four rooms?" asked Jellal who looked bored out of his mind, and boy I'm going to beat him senseless if he keeps up that act of his.

"Great that you asked that Jellal. there are going to be two people per a room, and since I don't know who wants to be with who, we are going to make a fun little game out of it" Hehe is this going to be fun

Natsu's POV:

I saw that evil grin on her face when she spoke those words, and man did it just creep me the hell out.

"So how does this game go?" I asked a little amused on where this was going.

"When we get to the beach house, everyone will check each room and then decide which one they like best. And once two people liked the same room and come back to the living room then that room is off limits. There will be a piece of paper on the door of each room, and you will mark a secret code name so we know that you chose that room. Once everyone comes to the living room, I will go back and collect the sheets that were numbered and each and everyone will reveal their code name. Then I will announce who is partners with who in each bedroom. Do I make myself clear?" Erza said as we were approaching the beach house.

"Yes!" we all said in unison

"Then move out!" she yelled as we all raced inside the beach house checking each room.

Lucy's POV:

I ran into the beach house and went straight towards the first bedroom. It was a light sea blue room that was pretty big, but it didn't have a bathroom connected so I went to go towards the second one.

I went into the second bedroom and it was a crème color like the sand and it was a little bigger but yet again it didn't have a bathroom connected.

I ran to the third bedroom which was a light shade of purple it was pretty decent but I saw that two people already had taken it.

Then I moved to the last bedroom that was located upstairs. It was strange how it was the only bedroom located upstairs. One person already had their code name which was 'haha' I mean what kind of idiot puts haha as their code name?

I walked inside the bedroom and it was the largest one out of all of them. The colors of the walls were very light in blue almost as the sea and there was one bed which was probably a king, and there was a bathroom installed into the room.

There were two nightstands, one on each side of the bed and each nightstand had a seashell. The thing that caught most of my attention was the balcony that no other room had. White curtains draped on the glass where you could see the ocean out of it.

I ran out of the room and put in my code name as 'Star' and then ran downstairs to see everyone already there.

Erza then went to collect the pieces of papers on the wall and came back to tell us who was with who.

"Ok for the very first room that is a light sea blue code name 'steel' and 'book' raise your hands"

Gajeel and Levy raised their hands and I had to bite down my laugh that was about to approach.

"Alright for the second room that is a crème sand color code name 'requip' and 'heavenly' raise your hands" as Erza read she rose her hand and to everyones surprise Jellal raised his hand.

"O-ok now onto the third room that is a light shade of purple, code name 'ice' and 'water' raise your hands" Juvia and Gray raised their hands and Juvia was swooning over Gray as they did.

And I am so screwed because now that there is nobody else I am stuck with…

The one the only Natsu! Who looks amused as I am moping in the corner before Erza can even announce it.

"Poor Lu, I sort of feel bad for her" Levy said trying not to snicker at the situation.

"Move into your rooms everyone, and spend the rest of your vacation doing whatever you want" Erza said demanding everyone to their rooms to unpack

Next day

2:24 A.M.

Natsu's POV:

I woke up to the sound of screaming and I instantly bursted into flames.

I then realized that it was Lucy who was screaming and I ran over to see what was happening.

"Lucy" I tried shaking her lightly

"Lucy" I said again a little louder

"LUCY!" I screamed

~BOINK~

"Ow what the hell" I said rubbing my forehead.

"Lucy what's wrong?" I asked when I saw her emotionless eyes.

she was gripping onto my black T-shirt trying to hold back her tears.

I know I won't do this again but I suddenley embraced her into a hug.

"Natsu" She finally spoke

"I'm scared" She said looking up into my eyes.

"Why?" I asked rubbing her back for comfort.

"I don't want to go back or see him"

I suddenly had a bad feeling

"Who is this `him` you speak of?" I asked kind of darkly.

"The man who killed my parents" She admitted.

I suddenley pushed her onto the bed and covered her with blankets.

"Go back to bed" I said a little annoyed with what she was telling me.

8 A.M.

Juvia's POV:

Juvia woke up to see Juvia's loving Gray-Sama sleeping peacefully in the other bed.

Earlier Juvia thought she heard some screaming from upstairs but it was probably Juvia's imagination

After Juvia got out of the shower Juvia put on her Royal blue bikini bathing suit on.

Levy's POV:

Because it's 8 A.M. already I guess I should start getting ready for the beach. I looked at the other bed next to my bed and saw Gajeel snoring away without a care in the world.

I then took a shower and put on a orange headband with a matching orange bikini bathing suit that had white stripes on them.

Erza's POV:

I woke up a little bit after 8 A.M. and went to go take a shower.

I then took out my black one piece bathing suit that had a hole in the center that exposed my stomach and put on a pair of denim ripped shorts and a grey short sleeve shirt.

10:25 A.M.

Lucy's POV:

After that little incident I had I don't think that I'll be talking to Natsu anytime soon.

I got out of bed and saw that Natsu wasn't on the couch. Yes the couch I made him sleep there, So I went to the bathroom to take a nice hot shower.

After I got out of the shower and drying my hair keeping it down I put on my Frilled light pink bikini on that hade a white outline.

I then put on a pink cover up and walked downstairs.

I decided to ignore the stare that Natsu was giving me and went to the kitchen to cook some eggs and bacon for everyone.

Once we all were finished eating we headed out towards the beach only to be stopped

Natsu's POV:

"Well if it isn't Lucy, Long time no see."

And I knew this summer just got real intense

 **ANNNND FINISHED!**

 **Sorry for the wait. hope you like and please leave a review and make sure to follow!**


End file.
